Switching Sides
by Warnergirls2000
Summary: Yet another story with my characters in it.. ;-) Anyway this time Cassie and Dot have switched bodies!!!! Now the Warner Brothers have to help the girls to find out who did this! (the final chapter is up!!!) i rated this PG for some weirdness in the story
1. Chapter 1

Switching Sides  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Cassie Buttelman  
  
Yakko pulled away from the kiss. " Cassie.I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to." Cassie smiled at him. " No need to apologize Yakko. Its okay." She kissed him and stood up. She turned around and saw Dot, and she looked mad. In fact, Dot looked down right steamed. When Yakko saw his sister he at first looked shocked, then his face turned stern. "Sister sibling what are you doing out here?" Yakko stood in front of Cassie and faced his sister. " I can't believe you actually like her!" Dot said with her teeth clenched. " Dot this is my private life! You should mind your own business." Yakko told her. " Not when my brother is ruining his life by kissing.her!" Dot pointed at Cassie while tears welled up in her eyes. " She...you and her were only friends and I wont let my brother leave me for a.....a....witch!!!" With that Dot stormed away and went to her room. On her way she saw Wakko, who was coming from the kitchen with an armful of food. "Hey Dot." Wakko greeted. Dot mumbled a "hey." Then left. She got to her room and slammed the door. Back on the tower roof Yakko sighed and sat down, he put his head in his hands. The words Dot had said to her, calling her a witch, never left Cassie's mind. Yet she saw how distressed Yakko was. And tried to comfort him. "Yakko...I'm sorry." Cassie walked over to him and proceeded to put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. She felt unwanted and went down into the tower where she saw Wakko, who looked stunned and looked at Dot's room. She didn't really know what to do. She just stared into space. She wondered if she never should have come to the tower in the first place. Doubtful thoughts filled Cassie's mind. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Cassie closed her eyes and walked to the door of the tower. Wakko seemed to snap out of it and looked back at Cassie. "Where ya going?" He asked. "Out.." Was all she said and left the tower. Yakko meanwhile finally stood up and walked back into the tower. Yakko went to see Dot in her room. But the door was locked and she wouldn't allow him to come in. "C'mon Dot! Let me in!" Yakko ordered. "No!" she shrieked. " Dottie if you don't let me in.." Yakko started but she cut him off.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME DOTTIE!!!" Dot's voice rose higher. "Dot!" Yakko's voice was much louder than her's. "HOW DARE YOU KISS HER!!!" Dot wailed as she kicked the door Yakko was behind. "Dot it was an accident!!!" Yakko said, exasperated. "No it wasn't you meant to kiss her!" Dot cried. " I DID BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!...and I love you too Dot.I don't want you to feel this bad." Yakko said sadly. There was silence behind the door for a while. Finally Dot opened the door and looked at him with tears that continued to stream down her face. "You really do love her?" She asked quietly. " I don't know.." Yakko said, confused. "I guess but after what's happened. maybe I should stop before we get serious.." Dot looked at her brother for a second then dried her tears. "No. you shouldn't stop loving someone just because of me Yakko.." She said, although she probably didn't mean it. "But Dot you're my sister..I can't just.." He sighed and sat down on the ground. Dot looked at him. This was not his fault. They were silent for a while when Yakko noticed Cassie was gone. He looked around "Where's Cassie?" He asked. Wakko suddenly walked by. "She went out.. Didn't say where." Wakko walked to his room and closed the door behind him. Yakko began to panic. "Yakko I'm sure she's fine." Dot murmured. "Just the same..what happened up there didn't make anyone feel real good." Yakko exclaimed as he ran out of the tower to look for Cassie.  
  
Cassie was staring off into space while walking around the lot. Yakko looked around until he saw her pink hair. "Cassie! Cassie!" Yakko yelled. She didn't seem to hear him. Finally he ran right up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She instantly blinked out of her trance and looked at Yakko. "Oh Hey." She said reluctantly and looked away from him. "Look..Cassie..about on the roof." Yakko looked at her. She shook her head. " No need to explain Yakko.I understand." Cassie smiled warmly. " Dot shouldn't have seen that. Sorry I gave into my teen hormones." " No. it wasn't you...Dot shouldn't be spying into my personal life.And I shouldn't have kissed you.. I wasn't thinking.." " Really? Cause I kinda liked it." Cassie blushed. Yakko looked at her shocked. Most girls would think the same way as what he said. They both became silent and looked at each other. Suddenly the silence was broken by a weird crashing sound. Cassie's eyes darted to where it came from. A weird creature suddenly jumped on both of them. Cassie concentrated and her crystal began to glow. She opened her eyes and abruptly the creature was thrown off them and into a wall by a nearby building. It growled and charged toward them. Cassie's crystal exploded with a bright light and it flew toward the monster cutting it in half. Cassie fell to her knees. Yakko instantly was next to her, his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Are you okay?!?" He asked anxiously. She nodded. "Why did you use your magic? It somehow makes you weak!" Yakko said. "Actually it was what's called a magic limit." Cassie sat down trying to recover. "Magic Limit?"  
  
"Yeah..My crystal carries most of my magic.but sometimes it needs to recharge if I've used It too often..the magic makes me feel real weak and I get unconscious occasionally. But it's no real danger. Really." Yakko had to ask. "What if your magic is completely drained?" Cassie was silent. He asked again and she looked at him. Suddenly he knew. "You'd..die.wouldn't you?" His voice was high pitched. She nodded. Yakko didn't know what to say. He just looked at her. She turned away and started to head back to the tower. He followed some time after, trying to make sense of this eventful day.  
  
Meanwhile someone cloaked in darkness was looking on their conversation. He began to laugh. A sinister kind of laugh. 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
When they entered the tower again Dot and Wakko where sitting in one of the rooms, talking. When Yakko and Cassie entered Wakko looked over and smiled. Dot just stared at them both. Obviously mad at Cassie. "Uhhh Wakko. could you come help me with something?" Yakko asked. "But Yakko." Wakko whined. "I'll help." Cassie offered. " No Cass.you stay with Dot.C'mon Wakko.." Yakko grabbed his bro's arm and drug him out. Cassie and Dot were left alone in a room together. There was tension in the room and it suddenly looked dark. Dot glared at Cassie. Cassie looked very uncomfortable. "Why?" Dot asked. "What?" Cassie said, confused. "Why did you kiss my brother?" Dot asked. " I'm sorry Dot. it was an accident.." " NO!" Dot screamed. "Not an accident! An accident is when you knock over a glass! Not when you kiss a boy!!!" "Dot please listen.." " NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" " DOT!!" Cassie yelled so loud people in Canada could probably hear her. " No Cassie! Yakko was right! Ever since you came here something bad has happened!" Cassie looked at Dot hurt. She turned away and ran to the room she was staying with the warners in and locked the door. "Fine! Get out!" Dot was still yelling. Yakko and Wakko, who had been in the other room heard it all. Yakko ran and grabbed his sister by the arms.  
  
" DOT COOL IT!" He yelled. " No! Yakko you were right!" Dot yelled back at him. " No I wasn't! It wasn't her fault! It was ours! And now because of us she's being targeted too!" " What?" "Cassie told me something...after the explosion she landed 5 years into the future.." " How do you know she's telling the truth?" "Because now we know our enemy that's been chasing us around and the reason why..its Abraham Dot." Dot gasped.  
  
"B-b-but it couldn't be...Abraham was the guy who we sent to the insane house." "Its true. he has come back. with some sidekicks too. It isn't her fault..now go to bed." " But Yakko." " Go. I don't feel up to fight with you again.." he said warily. Dot obediently went to her room and sat on her bed. She thought about what yakko had said and sighed. Maybe he was right. But as she lied down she the picture of Yakko and Cassie kissing filled her mind again. Her anger returned as she fell asleep.  
  
Somewhere off in the distance a man entered a building. He was strange, not of this world. He was an alien in a human form. He entered the two front doors and walked until he came to a wall. He pressed a part of a wall and a speaker and microphone came out of the wall. "Password please?" A mechanical voice asked from the speaker. The alien sighed, annoyed at the billion times he already did this. "Can't we just skip this?" He asked. "Password Please?" again the mechanical voice asked. He sighed, then looked around to make sure noone else was there, as he had to sing the ridiculous password. " Its time for Animaniacs and were zany to the max." " Thank you.." The voice said and suddenly a door in the wall opened and let him in. It was a dark room and there was an oval table inside. He walked over to it. He stepped before the table of Abraham and his followers. "What is it?" He asked bluntly. " By the way do you mind changing the password?" "We need some assistance with two problems. One. a mysterious newcomer and another a girl." He then looked at the alien friend " Why should we change the password.. I kinda like it myself." "A girl?" The alien asked. Then finally dropped the password subject all together. "Yes, Cassie a new girl that has befriended the Warners."  
  
The alien laughed. " The Warners? Is this what this is all about Abraham? You're still after the Warners? I can't believe your still in business." "This is no laughing matter Zerk, The girl has powers." Abraham said.  
  
Zerk instantly stopped laughing. "Powers?" He asked. " Yes, We believe she is a witch. She uses her crystal to attack and destroy her enemy.." Abraham turned to a wall, which opened, into a TV set. It showed Cassie fighting the monster that same day. " Our spies have gathered a weakness though.She will die if she uses all her energy from her crystal." Abraham looked proud. Zerk was not impressed by Abraham, but was impressed by Cassie's skill. " She is a very fine warrior Abraham, You sure you should kill her? After all she isn't all Warner is she? She's different." Zerk looked at Abraham again. "No, she is part human. But it would be very dangerous to bring her to our side Zerk. Remember our last project we tried." Zerk winced. "Don't remind me." Suddenly Zerk remembered the other person Abraham had talked about. "What about This 'Mysterious helper'?" " We don't know much about him, only that he started the fire in PepperAnn's lab, and in our earliest target to get the girl. He sabotaged the destroy machine. He is dangerous to us but we know nothing more of his existence." Abraham sighed and leaned back in his chair. Zerk stroked his human chin while he thought over the situation. " I have an idea!" Zerk exclaimed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Cassie woke up she felt really groggy. She never felt this groggy before. She yawned and sat up. She opened her eyes.. and screamed. This wasn't her room!!!! She looked around and it was pink, but it had frills and other little kid stuff. She jumped down and noticed she was very short. And I mean really! She looked down and saw she only wore a skirt. A pink skirt. In horror she ran to a mirror and looked into it. Then screamed again. She was Dot!!!! Or in her body. Suddenly someone else screamed and came running into her room. It was Cassie! Or Dot in Cassie's body! "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Dot who was in Cassie's body screamed again as she saw her own body right in front of her. " AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Cassie who was in Dot's body screamed for the same reason. Suddenly the two boys were in the room. "WHAT?!?!" They both yelled. " Yakko!! Yakko!!!" Dot started. But Cassie tugged on her dress and put her finger to her lips. "What is it Cass?!?!?" Yakko asked, worried. " Ummm.. We had a bad dream..and started to scream right Cas-er Dot?" "Right." Cassie answered from Dot's body. The two boys looked at them oddly and sighed. Then left. Suddenly Dot went insane. " How..what...Did..this isn't right..WHY AM I IN YOUR BODY?!?!" " I don't know." Cassie answered truthfully. " But were gonna find out, but the boys shouldn't know. not now." Dot was still mad at Cassie but nodded. Cassie in Dot's body started to pace. "What are we gonna do?!?!" Dot asked paranoid. " I don't wanna stay in your terrible body!" "Thanks.that makes the whole thing more easy to deal with." Cassie said in a sarcastic tone. " Well after all you did kiss Yakko." Dot began. " Will you just get over that already?!?!" Cassie fumed. " I'm sorry okay?!?!? I never wanted to hurt anyone...I just want to be loved." After that they both were silent. Cassie continued to think of what to do. She continued to pace and think, while Dot looked at herself in the mirror. Suddenly Dot realized something. She was Cassie.... With that thought an evil idea sneaked into her head. She sneaked away and went to go see Yakko. She would ruin their relationship permanently. She found him getting breakfast and she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and saw her. "Oh! Hey Cass! I'm glad to see you!" Dot smiled. "I'm glad to see you too Yakko. Hey, I wanted you to know something." "What is it?" He asked. " I think your sister is getting in the way." Dot looked innocently while she said that. "What?" He asked, shocked. " I said, I think Dot's getting in the way of our relationship." Dot said again looking at him. "No she's just upset Cassie, you have to understand that and we don't even have a relationship, were just friends..right?" Yakko look worried. " I thought we did when you kissed me up there.." Dot said confused. " Cassie that was a mistake.I'm sorry if I thought I led you on or something." Dot folded her arms across her chest. "Well fine...whatever.." She turned to leave. "Cassie?" Yakko asked. Dot didn't turn. "Dot?" Yakko asked, more confidant. she did turn. Yakko looked at her angry. Dot finally noticed her mistake. " You think I wouldn't be able to recognize my own sister?!?!" Yakko folded his arms across his chest and looked at Dot, who was inside Cassie's body. "How did this happen?" He asked. " I-I don't know...I woke up in her body..that's all I know." Dot sighed. "Where is Cassie?" Yakko asked. " In the other room planning....I sneaked away..." " To mess up my relationship with Cassie.Dot..you know that wasn't right." " How did you know I was Dot?.." Dot asked him. "The screaming thing gave away that something was wrong.and how you two just happened to have the same dream and when Cassie was giving you signals to shush..and finally this conversation. Cassie would never talk that way to me.." "You can never be too sure." Dot murmured. " I heard that Dot." Yakko said. Dot made a pout face. " Too bad you aren't in your own body or I would have caved in." Yakko eyed her. Yakko walked away to Dot's room where Cassie had been. But suddenly she wasn't in there. "Dot? You said she was in here." Yakko said. Dot ran over and saw the empty room. "B-but she was." Dot stammered. "Well she isn't now.." Yakko said and walked around the tower looking for Cassie. But when he came back empty handed, they began to panic. " There's no way she would have gone out on her own!" Dot yelled. " I mean seriously.. she would like to be seen in my body?!" "C'mon!" Yakko yelled as he ran outside. Dot followed. They ran into the lot and started searching.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Cassie was walking and a guy was behind her pointing what looked like to be a gun into her back. "You know.. This is like what? The 4th time I have been kidnapped since I got to the toon world? And its seriously getting old..." Cassie's sarcastic tone was easy to hear. "Shut up and keep moving.." The guy ordered in a gruff, mad voice. Cassie began to panic. The guy had asked her if she was Cassie and she stupidly said yes. Then he grabbed a gun and pointed it at her. She had no choice but to go. She didn't wanna hurt Dot's body. No matter how much she wanted to. Another figure watched from the shadows.puzzled. "Go on Magic girl.." The man said gruffly and the gun suddenly slammed hard into her back. "Ow!" she screamed. "WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF? ITS BAD ENOUGH IM TRAPPED IN THIS BODY!!!" "Hey it wasn't my idea witch." The man said icily. Suddenly another man, cloaked in darkness appeared and jumped on top of the man who held Cassie captive. They rolled around on the floor. The new man suddenly grabbed the gun from the other guy and pointed it at him. To the new man's dismay the kidnapper wasn't giving the reaction that he would have thought. The kidnapper was smirking. "We've been expecting you.." The kidnapper said in a frosty tone. "It's a trap!" The new man looked at Cassie, who of course was still in Dot's body. "Run!" Cassie did just that. But not soon enough. A weird barrier suddenly appeared out of the earth and surrounded Cassie and the man. It was sort of like a forcefield as it circled around them and rose until the two sides met each other and slammed shut, trapping the two inside. The white transparent shield kept them both trapped. And no way of escaping. Suddenly two men, One Cassie knew from her trip into the future, Abraham, and another man she didn't recognize, appeared out of nowhere and looked inside the dome where Cassie and the other man was. " Great job Zerk!" Abraham said. "Zerk???" Cassie laughed. Zerk glared at Cassie. " So this is the pest that has given you so much trouble." zerk said.  
  
" I'm glad you got her and that Dot girl's bodies switched." Abraham said, entering the portal and going closer to Cassie. Suddenly the strange man appeared and stood in front of her, protecting her. " Oh look. its boy wonder..Zerk?" Abraham motioned to Zerk, who stepped up and attacked the mystery man. Meanwhile, Abraham inched closer and closer to Cassie... 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3  
  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot. Who was still in Cassie's body ran out and they tried to find Cassie. But she was nowhere in sight. They began to panic, when a weird commotion turned their heads. Toons were running past them, all in one direction, eagerly wanting to see whatever was there. Yakko stopped one of them and asked what was going on. "Some government guy has captured a girl and a guy, they are like trapped in a portal dome!" The toon said. With that, he ran off. Yakko, Wakko and Dot looked at each other. Then ran with the other toons the same way. " Are you sure you know what your doing?!" Dot asked. " Haven't a clue!" Yakko answered. "Greeeeeaaaaattttt." Dot said, very annoyed.  
  
  
  
"You'll never get away with this!" Cassie, who was still in Dot's small body said angrily. Abraham looked amused at the small girl and was so close she could smell his breath. Hmmmm Olive Oil and mustard. He needs to brush more often. " Now I can finally get rid of you." He said as he pinned her to a wall. "Why me?!" Cassie asked, scared. That's when he said it. almost in a whisper. "Cause without you, the warners will be mine." Cassie now wasn't scared anymore, in fact she was mad. The other man was preoccupied with dealing with Zerk, who had turned into his alien form. Zerk looked green and scaly. Almost like a merman or human fish. He attacked the boy with the cane aggressively and tried to kill him. The boy with the cane did fight back some, but mostly dodged his attacks. Cassie bit the mans hand that held her pinned to the ground and he let go of her in pain as he grasped his hand, trying to make the bleeding stop. Cassie had no time to lose. She slipped past him and started to run out. Suddenly Zerk saw her and slammed into her hard. she flew into the forcefield and hit the ground so hard she got the air knocked out of her. The Mystery man saw this and attacked Zerk. Abraham wasn't gonna give up that easily. He started marching to where Cassie lay, she could barely stand up. But before he could reach her, Yakko, Wakko and Dot ran into the dome and stood in front of Cassie. "Abraham! Leave her alone!" Yakko ordered. Abraham smiled at him. "Well Well Well, if it isn't Yakko..theres Wakko and I believe Dot's in that body now." "GRRRRRRRR" Dot growled and jumped to attack him. He stepped away and she landed hard on the ground. Cassie weakly sat up and looked at what was happening. She had to do something! With Dot's body though, she was fearful. She began to think of a plan in her head. There had to be something.. Yakko and Wakko tried to mallet Abraham but he had a lot of power. He threw them down hard. Yakko weakly stood up, not giving up. "Hey you know for someone who's mentally insane you sure got neat powers." Yakko said sourly. " I had help. now we will get even to you Warners.." Abraham said. Suddenly the mysterious man appeared and grabbed Cassie. She gasped and he quickly looked at her. He was wearing a mask but she could make out his face perfectly. He was a Warner! He wore a top hat and a long cape. He pretty much looked like a copy of Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon if you've seen the show. For those of you who havent he had a black and white tuxedo suit on and the mask only covered his eyes. When he got far enough away he set her down. Then disappeared. Yakko, Wakko and Dot were close behind. They had seen the mysterious warner take Cassie away. "Who was that guy?" Yakko asked. " I don't know.." Cassie looked where he disappeared.  
  
  
  
Abraham slammed his fist onto the table. " We almost had them!!!" he yelled. "Ow. you didn't tell me that mysterious guy had good moves." Zerk hissed. " Cause I didn't know!" Abraham snapped. The others at the table also felt the pressure from them. " You know. your last attempts have been weak Abraham.." a voice said from the shadows. "What?! Who is that?!?!" Abraham demanded. A young women in her late twenties appeared in the light. "Justice.." he said, not too thrilled to see her. The women, Justice seemed quite amused. She had dark brown short hair. And deep sea green eyes. They were covered by a thin lens of black frame glasses and she wore a long sleeve shirt and a gene blue skirt which barely made it past her knees. Finally she wore two black high heel shoes. " What are you doing here?" Abraham demanded. " Simple. he wants you off the job.." Justice said in a giggly tone. " What?! He cant!!!! I still have one more chance!" Abraham reminded her in a icy tone. "I'm only a messenger Abraham, the boss wants you off..Maybe someone capable like myself can handle it.." she smirked. Abraham felt like throwing her out to make that smirk wipe off her face. Zerk put a hand on his shoulder. He calmed down. " Listen.. ill let you boys get back to your work.. Just remember.. The boss wants the Warners his. But first you need to get rid of the girl and that weird guy with the cape. " We have a plan.. Right Zerk?" Abraham asked him. " Yes we do." Zerk said. "We switched Cassie and Dot's bodies. Shes harmless in that body." "What about Dot?" "She's just a kid.. she wouldn't know how to handle us." Zerk said, confidant. "Yeah yeah.. just remember if you fail. it's the girls turn..and everyone knows girls are more competent then men.." " Aren't we being just a tad sexist?" Abraham said arrogantly. Justice looked at him then shrugged off the comment. " Well see Abraham.But this time if you don't get the warners. the boss will totally fry you.." She cackled and walked away. I'll teach her! Abraham thought with a smirk. The Warners will be mine!!!! 


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Cassie paced nervously. From what she just had seen, those guys wanted to kill her. Cause she was in the way. She had to do something, but stuck in Dot's body she felt so helpless. Her teenage emotions started to run haywire. She wanted her own body back!!!! And yet she was so mad at Dot. Then she tried to stay away from Yakko, since both of them probably disliked her now. She felt so confused but yet she couldn't let her feelings show outside. She needed to try to help them, they were the real ones targeted.. not her. She continued to pace, deeply lost in thought. Yakko sat on a couch. He also had mixed feelings about everything. The kiss he and Cassie had was great, yet he wondered if it was only his new teenage hormones activating. Then Dot's reaction hit him. Why was she so defensive if Yakko got a girlfriend? But was Cassie really right for him? Should he just stay away from her? Then the images from today flashed into his mind. Cassie, still trapped in Dot's body.Abraham wanted to kill her. He knew that now. He couldn't pretend he didn't like her. He looked at her closely. She was scared. He wasn't sure of what, but he wanted to make her feel better. Dot had sat on the same couch next to her brother. She looked at him and saw his gaze go from around the room to Cassie. Sure Cassie was pretty..she was nice and brave. But.. inside Dot thought Cassie was all wrong for Yakko. She couldn't understand why they kissed on the roof and she got mad. She didn't want her brother taken away. Dot loved Yakko so much. She loved Wakko also but Yakko was the oldest. He took care of them all. Without him. Dot shivered for thinking thoughts without Yakko. Wakko was bored. He caught on to what was going on and it didn't really include him so he just stared at the others and watched their expressions. He didn't need to read thoughts to tell what each one was thinking. Cassie seemed scared of hurting everyone, Yakko wanted to make up his mind about everything. And Dot was mad at Cassie and Yakko for kissing. As silence filled the room, everyone looked at one another. Cassie finally decided something. She walked over to Dot and whispered something in her ear. Dot looked surprised. " Do you want to do that?" Cassie asked quietly. She looked at Cassie, half-confused and half-excited. "But wont you get hurt?" Dot asked. Cassie shook her head. "No I'll be fine." She held out her hand and Dot took it with her hand. They both started to say a spell. " Switching thee from body whom I have now, change us to our own bodies I vow. Forever in our own will we be, grant us our wish and set us free!!!" Cassie and Dot both touched her crystal, and it again exploded with light. The light filled the room and blinded both of the boys from seeing what was going on. A second later the light faded and Dot and Cassie were both on the ground. Both boys looked stunned for a moment. Then ran to the girls. Yakko held Dot and Wakko tried to wake Cassie. Dot woke up instantly. She didn't know whose body she was in but she looked up and saw Yakko. "Am I...am I Dot again?!" She asked anxiously. Not waiting for an answer she jumped up and sprinted to the nearest mirror. When she saw herself she screamed with joy. " I'm back in my own body!" She announced, obviously very happy. Yakko smiled then ran to his sister and held her in a warm embrace. " I never thought I'd say this. but I'm glad to be short again!" Dot hugged her brother. Suddenly a "ahem" noise directed their attention to Wakko, who was trying to get Cassie up without any success. Dot and Yakko walked over. "Wakko." Yakko started. " She's not waking up.." Wakko said, scared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Abraham. what should we do?" Zerk asked, very impatient and worried.  
  
Abraham thought for a while before he spoke. Finally his tired voice entered the silent room. "Well theres only one thing we can do. And gentleman, this is our last chance. We storm the Warner's house at dawn." Everyone in the room gasped. "Abraham are you mad?" Cried Zerk. " I may be. but this is our only chance..and at least this way.we take them with us."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do we do?!" Cried Dot, she began to panic wildly. Yakko stared into space, he had never had Cassie be like this before. Suddenly he remembered. She could die if she lost too much energy. His eyes widened in fear and he quickly went to see if she had a pulse. She did.it was faint but he could hear it. "Wakko.." Yakko ordered, " Get Cassie to her bedroom, and fast. She's only asleep. I think she'll be okay." Wakko was confused, but only nodded and picked Cassie up with Yakko's help. They quickly got her to her room and laid her on her bed. After they put the covers over her Yakko, Wakko and Dot walked out and went into another room. "Yakko, don't deny you know something that we don't.." Dot warned. "What's wrong with Cassie?" Yakko sighed, then weakly told them about the power limit. "Oh.." Both Wakko and Dot Chorused. "Now.. lets all go to bed. It's..." He looked at the clock. "ten P.M and I think we should all need some rest." Without another word, he walked to his room, collapsed on his bed, and fell asleep. After he left, Dot felt a twinge of guilt. Cassie said she'd be okay.Cassie didn't mean anything by kissing Yakko. Dot finally decided. She just loved him, like she loved us. Dot wandered to her room after saying goodnight to Wakko. Wakko went to the kitchen and got a midnight snack. Which included a pizza, stuffing from a turkey, pudding, a HUGE sandwich and other stuff. He went to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. 


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5  
  
Sunrise came fast. Maybe too fast. Yakko first awoke when he heard his alarm clock going off. It sounded like rockets being thrown at it. Suddenly as he became more aware he realized he didn't HAVE an alarm clock...With that thought in mind, he jumped up and looked around. He ran out and saw the tower in total chaos. Wakko and Dot had woken up before him and had been running around with these men in dark uniforms chasing them. They had managed to mallet and drop anvils on some. But were loosing ammo fast. Then his mind turned to Cassie. OH NO!!! CASSIE!!! He raced to her room and tried to open it. It was locked. "Yakko!!" Dot cried. " THEY FOUND OUT WE SWITCHED BACK!!! ABRAHAM IS IN THERE!!" When those words reached his ears, Yakko felt sick. He had to do something!!! Thinking the only thing he could do was try to kick it open. He stepped back and started to run to the door. Then kicked it. It didn't open and suddenly there was a sharp pain in his foot. He winced and tried not to cry out. "Well.maybe that wasn't such a good idea." He said through clenched teeth. " Uhhh Yakko?" Yakko turned and saw Wakko holding a mallet out to him. "This might work.." Yakko blinked. Then nodded, embarrassed that he almost forgot he was a toon. Yakko hammered the door over and over with the mallet. Finally he broke free and made a hole big enough for him to jump into. He jumped inside but was met by two mean looking men with guns. They quickly restrained him and pushed him over to where Abraham, Zerk and Cassie were. The two evil men were standing by her bed. To Yakko's horror she was still asleep. " End of the road Warner." Abraham grinned. Yakko looked at Abraham hatefully and he tried to struggle from his grasp. "Now now. We can do this the hard way. or." Suddenly more men came in with Wakko and Dot. "Or..My way." He finished smiling one of his devil smiles. "Leave them alone.." Yakko said in a low, angry tone. Abraham merely laughed. "My dear Yakko, you cant make me stop." He walked up to him and put a hand on his chin. "Besides.. I don't think you'll care about her, after what's going to happen to you three ." he indicated Cassie. "Don't you dare touch her." Yakko warned. "Get away from her.." Dot said, equally as mad. Wakko growled. Again Abraham laughed. Abraham turned to Zerk, "Kill her." Zerk nodded. Then slowly walked towards the helpless Cassie. 


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
The Warners desperately tried to get out of the evil men's grasp. "CASSIE!!" Yakko yelled, "WAKE UP!!!!" There was no movement from her. Dot angrily tried to bite the man who held her but he held her too tight. She could hardly breathe. Zerk got next to Cassie's bed and looked down on her. Yakko turned on Abraham. " LEAVE HER ALONE!! YOU HAVE US!!!! IF YOU LEAVE HER ALONE WELL GO WITH YOU OKAY?!!" Abraham thought for a moment. "Hmm.interesting thought Yakko. But I don't think I'll take the chance of her waking up and going after us.." He turned to where Zerk pulled out a gun of some sorts and pointed it at Cassie's chest. "Oh your gonna regret that.." Yakko said, smirking. Dot and Wakko were also smiling. "What is the meaning of this? I'm about to kill your friend!" Abraham thundered. "No you're not." A voice said. Abraham turned around. Cassie was out of bed and a knocked out Zerk was at her feet, She held the gun in one hand. "Sorry Abraham.I don't sleep for that long.." She smiled. Abraham suddenly turned almost insane, he ran at Cassie and knocked her down hard. The Warner's were still trying to get free. Abraham pinned her down again. She concentrated and he was thrown into a wall by her magic. She stood up and he charged at her again. There was a small window behind Cassie and when he slammed into her they both broke through the glass to outside the watertower. They both began to fall.  
  
"CASSIE!!" The Warner's shouted. Cassie managed to grab a part of the tower lower railing with one arm. She all of a sudden almost lost her hold as more weight had been added. She looked down and saw Abraham holding one of her legs. She began to loose her grasp on the railing. She used her other arm and tried to hold on but it felt like she was being torn apart. "IF I DIE YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" Abraham was crazy!! Cassie began to panic. She was loosing her hold on the railing fast. She looked up and saw her friends start to climb down from the tower to where she was. Cassie couldn't hold on much longer. "Hang on!" Yakko shouted. "Yakko.I.cant!" Cassie cried out. One of her hands slipped and before she knew it she was falling again. She screamed. Abraham let her go and fell. Suddenly Cassie stopped falling. She stopped screaming and looked up. Yakko had grabbed her. But she could tell he couldn't hold on much longer. She quickly found a close enough part of the railing and grabbed it. They both began to climb up. Not talking... 


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
When all the Warners kicked the rest of the guys out, they sat down and sort of started to talk. "I'm glad that plan worked." Cassie said, taking in a deep breath. "Worked? You almost got killed!" Yakko said. "I'm just glad you got us up at 3 in the morning to tell us you'd expect an ambush." Dot said. "What took you so long to wake up Cass?" Yakko asked. "Well. I needed the right time to attack, when Abraham wasn't looking at me.." Cassie answered. "Well that was scary. I didn't think Abraham would try to push you out a window.." Yakko said. "Me either. I'm glad you got to me in time.." Cassie took in a breath.  
  
"Unlike you toons I am part human, I can't bounce back up, By the way, what's the story with Abraham?" "Well..." Yakko started. " He used to work for a explosives company until we came along, we annoyed him and he basically went insane. like mad insane." "Thing was.." Dot said. " He said he'd get back at us for ruining his life." "Wait a minute. so one of the people you annoyed tried to kill me?.that's weird.." Cassie said. "Heres another question for ya.." Dot said. " Was he the only guy behind this?"  
  
  
  
"Looks like Abraham failed." Justice smirked. Another one of the girls in the room giggled. The room they were in was slightly more cheery then Abraham's. It had beanbags of all different colors. There was no desk. The girls sat on a different color beanbag and the room was decorated for each of their needs. Justice sat down on the black beanbag. "C'mon girls! Calm down. The boss said now it's our turn to shine. Abraham was stupid to think to kill the girl was the way to get the warners. We need to try a different approach." "umm" one of the girls spoke up. She stood up. "What is it Lavender?" Justice asked. " I have an idea.." Lavender said. Justice smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!.  
  
and yes there will be another story... 


End file.
